


A Watch with Wings

by Nispedana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Rose Scorpius Nispedana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nispedana/pseuds/Nispedana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the new Golden Trio - Albus, Rose, and Scorpius - through their years in Hogwarts with their first years in relative peace- minus the bickering, of course! And oh yeah, Voldemort had a son... and he's in the muggle world. R & R PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. Also, I have so far only read 3 random one shots of the scropiusxrose pairings, so similarities in fics with other stories are completely coincidental.

 **WARNING!** I researched but not extensive enough to guarantee I didn't make any mistakes on terms, names, and some other things. Please correct me if you have time. Thanks!

"This is spoken Language."

' _This is someone's thoughts'_

* * *

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I: Rose steps on a Banana  
 **  
**** WEASLEY-POTTER RESIDENCE ****  
**   
**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole was a huge mansion that stood at the spot precisely where the Burrow used to be. It was large in the sense that there was double the number of rooms needed for individual members of the family, albeit it wasn't really too big for them… considering how 'lively' they are.

"O-OH! BOOM-! BANG!" A small but very good-looking young boy yelled Onomatopoeias as if the sound effects from the television weren't loud enough.

"That was _awesome_!" He added upon relaxing his hold of the joystick.

"No fair! I was… _distracted_ , darnit!" A boy at around 10 years of age muttered. He had red hair and the freckles most of the people in the house had… or have. He was just killed in his favorite game… by a younger boy who hadn't even played for an hour.

Talk about painful to the ego.

The blonde boy scoffed. "Stop being such a spoilsport, Hugo. I win, fair and square." He grinned, particularly proud at himself from being able to 'use' muggle-weapons so awesomely. Hugo started to mutter words of self-pity when he decided to give him a little compliment.

"Nice game. It's cool to get kill people without using spells."

Hugo beamed. "I _know_ , Loius! Wait til' you see the UTA32, the best killing machine s-!"

"HEY!" Hermoine, his mother, interrupted him.

"What the bloody hell could you be thinking about? And at 8am in the morning, too!" She nagged. She was about to tell them to get ready for their trip to Diagon's alley, but she saw that by some miracle, they were already dressed.

"Well, you two got ready early."

"We wanted to play without interruption." Hugo replied as –a-matter-of-factly.

 _'Kids and their addictions to visual gaming...'_ Hermione mentally muttered to herself before voicing out,

"Just don't get too close to the television, you two…" She stated and turned around back to the kitchen with Ginny just before adding an afterthought. "…And get those violent thoughts out of your head."

"Yes, Mother…" Hugo whispered and Loius just nodded passively.

But bloody hell they will…

...

"May I ask why you're shaking your head?" Ginny asked while she chopped the onions. Hermione just sighed again.

"Hugo's getting violent. And I'm afraid he's following Fred and James's footsteps." She replied worriedly. The two older boys are very troublesome, especially due to the fact that they _loved_ pranks. James was like his grandfather that way, too. And now that he's teamed up with Fred, who was gifted with the talent of invention – there was no stopping them.

Oh, how many points did Gryffindor lose because of them?

She loves Hugo very much but she, nevertheless, wished Hugo would be like his sister. She was a good and respectful daughter. Like her, Rose was a genius. But she raised her in a way that she would skip the know-it-all arrogant attitude that she used to have at her age- well, _most_ of the time anyway. The mature predisposition Rose inherited from her Great-Grandmother helped as well.

Speaking of her daughter-

"Rose isn't awake yet?" She asked incredulously. Rose is usually the one who wakes up first. Like her father she _is_ a heavy sleeper, but she was one of those people who can set accurate alarm-clocks just by willing themselves just before sleep.

"Yeah. She was awake until this morning chatting with Lily on her room." Ginny answered as she put the spices on the food. "You know how close they are… Now that Rose is leaving for Hogwarts in less than two days, they're making the most out of their time together."

Hermione nodded in assent but then went onto her pondering-mode."But she was so exited on coming with us to the alley… she would hate not being woken up…"

"I suppose so… Ask the criminals to wake them up." Ginny smiled. The criminals were the resident trouble makers – the younger ones- who seem to be the only ones who could wake Rose when she hadn't set her alarm.

She laughed awkwardly.

' _Oh well…'_

 _..._

Hermione didn't even have to wake the two up. They were already awake- seems like everyone's exited today – and busted into the living room with huge grins plastered onto their faces. They held out a weird looking contraption that resembled a seashell with buttons. Fred cleared his throat to make his grand introduction.

"This is the Aping Seashell Version 1.0, it's an _awesome_ \- I repeat, AWESOME – invention James and I came up with a few nights ago and just finished 87 seconds ago." He stated proudly.

"Just get to the point, I need some quiet time." A beautiful girl with shiny and long red hair interrupted him. Her sister, also gorgeous, nodded at her statement as she held her compact mirror onto her face. Albus remained quiet and just observed his amusing family.

"Bloody hell, Veelas, don't ruin the mood!" James stated irritably. Victoire and Dominique were only one-eight Veela but the beauty-gene was still in them. Even their brother, little Louis, was good-looking himself.

"Patience is a virtue." Fred nodded at the girls, who just ignored them and went back to preparing themselves for the outside world. They don't really need to buy anything for school but they loved to shop, any opportunity to do so is Golden.

"So… What does it do?" Hugo asked dragging the two back to their bragging mode. They made their business smiles again and held the contraption up.

"The Aping Seashell Version 1.0 is an awesome tool that allows you to speak with another person's voice." Fred stated. "Let me demonstrate."

Fred held the thing down to Hugo's level and clicked the red button. "Speak. Anything, even just a syllable would do."

"Hello." Hugo stated lamely. They smirked before Fred let go of the red button and held the contraption back to their level. He then pressed the blue button and started speaking with an evil grin on his face,

"Hello. My name is Hugo and I'm so lame."

Everyone didn't speak for a moment. _He sounded exactly like Hugo!_

James surveyed for his cousin's –and his brother's – reactions, and he laughed out loud. The faces just lasted for a second, but they were still golden.

"HAHAHAHA- Your expr-essions-! PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA! Did you get that, Fred?" He asked and then looked at his equally-amused partner in crime. There was a reason why they make announcements and pranks only on certain places.

"Of course, I did. We just had ourselves additional clips for our collection of blackmail materials." He whispered back. They hid nice little untraceable cameras in the living room, the kitchen, and at the Gryffindor common room. Anyone would be shocked if they get a glimpse of their… stock.

"AWESOME!" Hugo finally shouted in amazement. Everyone ignored how many times the word seemed to be used.

"Told you so." Fred leered.

"… I could pretend to be someone else over the phone…" Dominique thought out loud. Everyone gaped at her sly expression. She blinked at the realization that everyone was looking at her.

"What?" She asked in feign innocence.

"That's 15 sickles per one minute use, Madam. Want to be our first costumer?" Fred asked in a business-like manner. Dominique grinned, and Roxanne (Fred's fraternal twin sister) seemed to have remembered something, too.

"I'll be the second."

* * *

Hermione decided to wake her daughter up by herself since the criminals are too busy making money downstairs.

She opened the door to see the peacefully sleeping Lily on Rose's bed while Rose is… on the floor. She stifled a laugh at a certain memory.

 _(Flashback)_

 _She was in a deep slumber that night, and she was woken up by a feel of someone kicking her face._

 _She lethargically opened her eyes to see that it was her 2-year-old daughter's petite feet. She sighed unsurprised, and moved Rose into a better position in their larger-than-life bed. What can she say? They needed a huge bed if they were going to sleep together. Otherwise they will all be kicked out of bed._

 _After positioning her family (she found Ron's feet outside the bed) into a more comfortable position, she laid back down to sleep…_

… _only to be woken up_ again.

 _But this time with a loud thud. She sat up immediately to find that her husband is no longer in the bed. And judging by her daughter's position, she deduced that Rose kicked Ron out of bed._

 _She smiled and then felt her daughter embrace her. She was sleep-talking._

" _Nighty night, Mum…"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

She watched her daughter sleep for a few more minutes until she realized that she had to wake her up.

"Wake up Rose." She said as she shook her daughter on the floor. The girl stirred only by a bit.

"Rose." She repeated, only to be ignored.

"We'll be leaving for Diagon alley… Are you sure you don't want to buy those books?"

With that statement Rose opened her eyes and swiftly sat up. Hermione smiled, ' _Thank goodness that she's excited about today...'_

Rose ran to the bathroom to get ready and Hermione didn't bother waking Lily up. She didn't need to come to Diagon, anyway… it's better to have her rest.

Then, several minutes later, she heard footsteps come up simultaneously signifying that they just finished eating and was then going to brush their teeth.

"Rose. Everyone's almost ready. Get down as soon as you can and get your breakfast!" She yelled at her figure inside her bathroom. Not only did she not want any of her children hungry, it's also that Rose had a tendency to…

…Become idiotically like her father when she's hungry.

...

Rose got ready in a flash. Not literally, but was very fast indeed.

She saw that her family's already gathered on the fireplace, so she hastened her pace and grabbed a sandwich off the table. She got a few 'Good Mornings' and she just smiled at them.

"Here we go!" Arthur stated and initiated the transportation.

...

"*cough*Where am -*cough*"

Rose seemed to have separated from her family. And her sandwich.

Her eyes twitched at the realization.

"Bloody –"

Rose found herself in an unfamiliar street in Diagon Alley, she saw that there were very few people around… and that no food stores anywhere near the place she was standing on. She sighed and decided to read a book as she walked so that she could ignore her growling stomach a little while longer. There was only one way anyway, and that was straight ahead.

But not even 3 pages later, she was interrupted.

"OW!" someone shouted, and she realized she felt something under her foot. She didn't react on time earning himself a growl, "Watch _it_ , Red-head!"

She casually put down her book and saw... some sort of boy who seemed to be bending down for some reason. But her brain, partnered with her stomach, pretty much ignored everything other than the shiny blonde hair the boy had…

She stared at the sight.

' _I seem to have stepped on a banana…'_

.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER I**

 **  
_Coming Soon:_   
**

**CHAPTER II: Rose officially becomes a Monkey  
**


	2. Rose officially becomes a Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Scorpius's first interactions.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's works

* * *

.

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Rose officially becomes a Monkey**

Rose Weasley stared at the banana for a while. She was so hungry…

"HEY! Get your blasted feet away from my hand!" He yelled causing her to flinch. She immediately did what she was told and soon comprehended the situation. The boy was just picking something he dropped and then she came and walked all over his hand.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Banana!" She exclaimed. Then an image of one of those muggle children shows her mother used to let her watch popped up on her head. It was the Bananas in pyjamas.

She stifled a laugh. " _Pfft_ -"

"Hey! What's so funny? And _who are you calling a Banana_?" The boy shouted making her instantaneously turn serious.

"No need to shout. How _rude_."

"Wha- How am _I_ rude? _You're_ the one off stepping on people and then bloody _laughing_ at them! Are you an idiot?"

She blinked. She did not like being called an idiot, she was a certified _genius_. Rose does not like the I-word associated with her brain. She scrutinized the boy. It was obvious that he'll be or is a student in Hogwarts.

" _Idiot_? Me? I bet I can beat you on every class- particularly potions." She let her pride take over, and completely forgot her that it _was_ , indeed, _her_ fault.

"I doubt it. Potions is my favorite subject." He responded confidently. One of Rose's brows rose.

"-All the better, then. Better beating the enemy in their own game, right?"

"As if a monkey can mix ingredients well. You'll probably mistake poison for coconut juice or something-" he said proudly, only to be cut by a female voice from one of the shops.

"Scorpius! Are you there? Come here!" She called. Rose quickly opened her mouth for the counter but the boy just smirked at her and quickly ran to where his mother's voice came from.

"Coming, mother!"

"OI!" She shouted, making him stop. She can't leave it like _that_. It feels like she _lost_.

He turned around, expression unchanging, and said haughtily: "See you later, Red-headed monkey."

Her stomach growled and her eyes twitched.

"GAH!"

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" Ron asked his daughter as Hermione dusted her. She was eating some street food she bought off the street. He frowned when he realized she wasn't listening to him, she was instead savoring her food.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" He asked and she shook her head. Ron looked at Hermione who gaped at her daughter.

"You didn't get into some kind of trouble, haven't you?" She asked suspiciously getting Rose to wince at the recollection.

She wanted to punch herself to the wall.

The memory was too humiliating! She really _did_ look like a total idiot. A recollection of an arrogant face appeared in her head. Of all the people to appear an idiot to, it just _had_ to be that haughty git!

She gulped her food's last bite before shouting internally in despair.

' _NOOOOOOOO!'_

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood Scorpius. Did you buy what you asked for?"

He blinked at the remembrance of why he was outside the shop in the first place. He was going to buy himself a wand in the main street. "Ah-"

"You didn't?" Astoria asked incredulously. The shop wasn't _that_ far, and the wand giving only lasted a few minutes. So when she heard Scorpius voice several minutes since he left, she assumed he already got his wand.

"Then what did you do all those time?"

"Nothing." He lied. He really was on his way to the Ollivander's wand shop when he saw an odd girl reading a book as she walked. He stopped his tracks and watched her with interest. He just said to himself he was waiting for her to fall down- which is, to some degree, true. He waited for it to happen, but it never did.

Then she smiled, out-of-nowhere getting him to drop his money. He mechanically went to pick it up, and he noticed a little too late that she was going to his direction-

"Scorpius?" His mother called his name, pulling him out of his daze.

"Yes, mother?"

"What's wrong? And who were you talking to earlier?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Scorpius smirked in a way that surprised Astoria.

"A monkey." Astoria gaped at his son, and then smiled. That smirk was an amused one- not the sadistic amusement her husband and son seemed to have a predisposition to – it was different. Her son looked genuinely like a child… who has found a new friend.

"A cute monkey, I presume…."

"I suppose so." He replied without thinking and his eye widened after he heard himself. "Wa- I mean-!"

"Aw, Scorpius~!" She squealed and hugged her son. The owner of the shop, one of his aunts, whom they went to visit giggled. His eyes twitched crazily.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

They all went to shop for the materials needed by the children. Their final stop was Rose's favorites-The Bookstore.

It was renovated to three whole floors – thanks to a certain Granger – and it had much larger floors. Rose smiled and then excitedly led her family to the door. Hermione giggled remembering how her daughter is so much like her.

"Now don't get too far, okay?" She yelled.

"Yes, Mum!"

.

Rose found herself in the deepest part of the bookstore. And by deeper, I mean the 3rd floor.

She browsed the awesome books at that floor. They were all the most advanced in the lot, unsurprisingly. She has yet to understand most of them since she hadn't stepped on Hogwarts yet, but she was advanced enough to understand a few books.

After skimming for a while she heard a thump on one of the open spaces where people could read. She saw only two boys there, one of them with his buttocks on the floor and his features told Rose that he was a half-goblin. While the other one was much taller - a fact emphasized with his confident stature. She saw that the half-goblin had a hard time standing up but the other doesn't seem to have any plans on helping him out. And… she knows that blonde hair-

"WATCH IT, you _dolt_." He stated irritably. He shifted his position slightly getting Rose to see his face. It was Banana-boy, and he looked extremely annoyed.

Rose didn't move for a moment, startled at the sight. The vanity and arrogance in his eyes were still there, but the way they manifested with her and the boy was totally different. He was definitely looking at the kid as if the child was some sort of inferior creature.

Of all the things her mother thought her, was never to look down on anyone – especially when it comes to race. Being arrogant is fine, as _she_ can be _sometimes_ \- okay, often - so long as it doesn't hurt anyone.

"Do you know how much this robe cost? And you just go and ruin it." He added, sounding like a typical bully. She moved a bit to see that the robe was only creased. Her eyebrows arched.

"Hey. Banana-boy. You can just ask you Mother to do a spell on it or something! No use using that tone as if he did something criminal!" She vehemently nagged him.

He turned around and his eye widened for a second, but he caught his composure immediately. "What are _you_ doing here, Red-headed Monkey? And this... _thing_ really _did_ do something criminal! My perfect robe was ruined!"

"Oh, _Boohoo_." She mocked and then shifted her gaze at the half-Goblin and went closer to help him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded, and swiftly walked away. Scorpius gritted his teeth and gestured to shout at the fleeting Goblin when Rose stood at his line of sight and asked him,

"Are you a Metro sexual?"

"I'm no-"

"Liar. You are _so_ a metro sexual, Banana-kid." She stated sternly getting Scorpius to wince. Something's changed with her- she had more firmness than before – and he was not quite sure if he like that changed… especially since he's losing badly. There was also the fact that her name calling gets more derogatory every time.

"I am a _very_ manly-man, mind you – AND STOP CALLING ME A BANANA!"

"No, you're not manly. And let's face it- you _do_ look like a banana, Scorpius." She responded as she stifled a giggle. She completely forgot that she was supposed to stop calling him that name. She forgot she had to apologize to him, too-

Scropius on the other hand, was surprised as to how he liked the sound of his name when she's the one saying it. But he'll never admit that, of course.

"You look like a monkey, then." He spat. She smirked.

"I do not. You just called me that since I called you a Banana. Besides, when you think about it – doesn't me being a Monkey means that I win against you…?"

"I-It doesn't. It just means that you're ugly." He managed to reply, but Rose just scoffed.

"What an idiotic reply for someone I considered my rival… You won't win against me, Banana-prat."

His eye twitched. "You're going to eat those words, Red-head."

"Ohh~ A Banana-dream, Scorpius?" She said mockingly, getting the poor boy to flinch in annoyance. He was thinking of a good counter when –

"Have you seen Rose, anywhere?" An unfamiliar voice came from below. "I think I heard her voice somewhere…"

He saw that the Monkey stirred in front of him and started walking to the stairs.

"Hey! I'm not-"

"I have to go now, Banana-prat. Dad's calling me."

"You're rude."

"You did the same earlier."

"But that was-"

"They're looking for me. Bye."

"Hey!"

"What? Like I said I have to-" Rose told him, only to be cut off.

"Call me Scorpius. _Only_ Scorpius." He said getting her to smile cutely at him.

"Maybe someday Banana-prat." She replied before walking swiftly away.

Scorpius watched her fleeting figure and he unconsciously let out the trademark smirk he and his father had.

"Rose, eh?"

* * *

The next morning was practically all hugs and kisses. They were now in Station 9 ¾ and are off to Hogwarts. Their family, unsurprisingly, got a lot of admiring stares… But all of them have grown used to ignoring them. Hugo, Loius, and Lily were complaining somewhere…

The door opened and a lot of students entered the train. Hermione gave her daughter a bigger hug and whispered to her. "Remember what I told you, okay?" Rose grinned and then nodded.

A moment after that she heard her father sneer. "… that must be little Scorpius."

She could swear her ears twitched at the name. Her father leaned down to her level and muttered. "Be sure to beat him at everything, okay?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron! Don't make turn against each other before the even went to school!" Her mother intervened. Rose ignored her parents and then shifted her gaze at the said boy. An instant later, he turned his head towards their direction and saw that his father whispered something onto _his_ ears.

It was _him._ And she just _knew_ he was being told the same thing.

They grinned simultaneously _._

It was officially the start of their beautiful _rivalry._

_._

_._

_._

**END OF CHAPTER II**

**_Coming Soon:_ **

**CHAPTER III: The Road to Oddness  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be waiting for your feedback, okay? Thank you^^  
> And read the rest here! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7688219/1/A-Watch-with-Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm here to show that even Geniuses have their idiotic sides, too. PLUS! The Banana thing's a metaphor.
> 
> Sooooooo~ How'd I do? Please tell me! Anything is fine so long as you really think that way! Thank you^^


End file.
